herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kitana/Gallery
Images and videos of the noble Edenian monarch Princess Kitana from the Mortal Kombat videogame series. Gallery Images Main Kitana-alli.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Kitana_MKA.png|Kitana's Armageddon Versus. Kitana_MK_vs._DC_Universe.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Mortal kitana 2opia.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat (2011). Mortal Kitana art.JPG Mortal Kitana_cb (1).jpg Wallpapersden.com_kitana-princess-mortal-kombat_1280x2120.jpg|Kitana MK9 versus. Kitana_Alternate_timeline_costume.png|Alternate (past) Nekropolis_(2).png Kitana_Alt_MK9_bio.png|Kitana unmasked. MK9_Kitana_unmasked.png Kitanamaskless08.png Kitana_at_the_meeting_with_Raiden_MK9.png|Kitana at the meeting with Raiden. Kitana.jpg Kitana-in-MK-2011-kitana-32312765-53-120.jpg Kitana-in-MK-2011-kitana-32312766-211-500.jpg Kitana_Bio_Front.png|(MK9)Kitana up close. Kitana_Bio_1.png|(MK9)Kitana full appearance. Kitana_Bio_2.png|Kitana (Back) Kitana_Bio_3.png|Kitana (Chest) Kitana_Bio_4.png|Kitana (left side) Kitana_Bio_5.png|Kitana (Right side) Kitana_Bio_6.png|Kitana (Hip) Kitana_Bio_7.png|Kitana (Lower back) Kitana_Bio_Examine.gif|Kitana full appearance. MK9 138.png MK064 064F.AVI snapshot 00.24 -2019.02.22 20.57.08-.png Kitana_vs_Jade.png|Kitana is halted by Jade. Kitana_and_Jade_Battle.png|Kitana and Jade battle. Kitana_kicks_Jade.png Jade_kicks_Kitana_with_her_enhanced_ability.png|Jade kicks Kitana. Jade_follows_with_another_kick_to_kitana.png Kitana_and_Jade_ready_a_kick.png|Kitana and Jade both about to kick. Kitana_makes_Jade_float.png|Kitana about to win. JadeKnockout1.jpg|Kitana knocks out Jade. Kitana_angered.jpg|Kitana prepares to battle Mileena in the Flesh Pits. Kitana_brings_Shao_Kahn_to_trial.png|Kitana brings Shang Tsung to trial before Shao Kahn. Kitana_tells_Jade_to_find_Raiden_and_get_help.png|Jade attempts to free Kitana. Kitana_on_the_eve_before_her_execution.png MK9_403.png MK9_475.png|Kitana and Liu Kang after Shao Kahn "death". MK084 085 086 087 088.AVI snapshot 01.25 -2019.02.25 18.01.02-.png MK114_115.AVI_snapshot_01.31.967.png MK114 115.AVI snapshot 01.36.433.png MK114_115.AVI_snapshot_01.42_-2019.02.24_21.56.31-.png MK9_570.png|Kitana tells everyone not to second guess their decisions. MK114 115.AVI snapshot 02.24.532.png MK114_115.AVI_snapshot_02.44.836.png MK117.AVI_snapshot_00.03.068.png MK9_620.png|Kitana, along with Jade engage Sindel. MK117.AVI snapshot 00.51.866.png MK117.AVI_snapshot_00.52.960.png Kitana intercepts Sindel trying to stop her.png|Kitana and Jade fight Sindel. MK117.AVI snapshot 01.30.479.png MK117.AVI snapshot 01.30.530.png MK117.AVI snapshot 01.30.600.png MK9 625.png|Kitana being choked by Sindel. MK9_626.png|Sindel blocking Kitana's fist. MK9_627.png|Kitana fighting Sindel. MK117.AVI_snapshot_01.40.067.png MK117.AVI_snapshot_01.40.369.png MK117.AVI snapshot 01.40.500.png MK117.AVI snapshot 01.40.535.png MK117.AVI_snapshot_01.40.567.png MK117.AVI_snapshot_01.40.601.png WAPTINY.com_mortal-kombat---sindel-kills-almost-everyone-cutscene-number----_101300.png WAPTINY.com_mortal-kombat---sindel-kills-almost-everyone-cutscene-number----_101500.png|Sindel's brutal punch, Kitana spits out blood. WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_102400.png|Kitana thrown to the ground. WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_109933.png WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_111233.png WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_112167.png WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_112267.png WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_112400.png|Kitana spits out more blood. WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_113000.png|Kitana dazed. WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_113833.png|Uppercut. WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_115300.png|Sindel preparing final blow on dazed Kitana. WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_115767.png|Final blow. MK9_630.png|Kitana bloody and bruised. MK117.AVI_snapshot_02.10.468.png MK117.AVI_snapshot_02.13.066.png MK117.AVI snapshot 02.22.514.png Kitanadefeat2.png|The life force of Kitana is drained. Sindel sucking out Kitana's soul.png MK117.AVI snapshot 02.51.500.png Kitana dies.jpg|Kitana weak from the injuries sustained during her fight with her own mother, Sindel. MK118 119 120.AVI snapshot 03.04.894.png 852b3888fc84003db5e26fa990592e24.png|Kitana in Mortal Kombat X. Kitana-MKX-Mortal-Kombat-X-Tournament-Costume-Skin-Render.png MKXKITANA.jpg Kitana Royal Storm Variation.png Kitana Assassin Variation.png Kitana's_Mournful_Variation.png Kitana_MKX.png Kitana MKX Render.png Lady Kitana.jpg|Lady Kitana in Mortal Kombat 11. Kitana_mk11.png MK11 past Kitana.png MK11-Kitana-Sheeva-Baraka-Jade-Wallpaper-Mortal-Kombat.jpg 59069762_179853062931377_8348732721461854468_n.jpg Mortal-Kombat-11-Kitana.png 9j4i8ol5fpr21.jpg EC 1cjRUEAAzS8V.jpg Live-Action Taliso Soto As Kitana.jpg|Talisa Soto As Kitana. kitana poster.jpg|Kitana promotional poster for Mortal Kombat(1995). Mortal Kombat.jpg Kitana in the 1st Mortal Kombat movie.jpg|Kitana watching Liu Kang's match. Mortal Kombat ending.png Liu and Kitana.jpg|Liu Kang and Kitana. Kitana fans.jpg|Kitana with her fans. Kitana is captured.jpg|Kitana is captured by Scorpion. kjs.jpg kitana vs her mom.jpg|Kitana vs. her mother Sindel. kitana in mkc.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Kitana in Legacy 2.png|Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Kitana.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy season 2. mortal-kombat-legacy-season-2-review_w6wj.jpg|Kitana vs Mileena. Cartoons Princess_Kitana's_Meditation.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Videos Mortal Kombat 4 Gold ～ Kitana Ending|Kitana's MK Gold Ending. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Kitana's Ending|Kitana's MK:DA Ending. Mortal Kombat Unchained - Playstation Portable - Kitana - Ending|Kitana's MKU Ending. Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Kitana's Ending|Kitana's MKvsDCU Ending. Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Kitana ENDING!|Kitana's MK2011 Ending. Mortal Kombat X Kitana's Ending|Kitana's MKX Ending. Mortal Kombat 11 - Kitana Klassic Tower Ending|Kitana's MK11 Ending. Category:Galleries